The Painful Memory
by AnimatedNation
Summary: Just a sweet one-shot based around what I call the brother & sister relationship between Wander and Sylvia.


**I love the show so I figured, "Hey, why not?". Jack McBrayer is one of my favorite actors/voice actors and is up there on my favorite's list! Also, this story has some major brother/sister fluff between Wander and Sylvia. Even though the show never states that they are related, I thought that this story would be nice to write. So ENJOY!**

* * *

Wander and Sylvia were only minding their own business. That was until Wander spotted something interesting. It was a relatively large canyon that looked as if it had no end to it. "Look Syl!" He exclaimed as he inched his head above the deep trench. Sylvia looked back at Wander and saw that he was leaning far over the edge.

"Be careful, Wander. Don't fall-"

"AHHH!" Wander screeched. Sylvia's heart stopped when he fell over the side of the cliff. She raced over to him and grabbed his orange hand pulling him into her arms and safely back onto the top of the cliff. Both of them were breathing heavily; wide eyes as big as dinner plates. Wander's heart was racing a mile a minute before he tightly shut his eyes which were now brimmed to the top with tears of fear.

Sylvia just sat there with Wander tight in her grasp as she had a very painful memory...

* * *

***Years Before***

Wander couldn't have been more than five while Sylvia, being six years older than him, was eleven. She was adopted by Wander's mother and father before they were killed by the unknown. Luckily, Wander was young at the time so he didn't really remember much of what happened. Though Sylvia remembered as clear as day. She was ten and Wander was four.

But that's another story for another time...

Anyway, the two of them were walking down an unfamiliar path when suddenly, Wander stumbled upon a strange looking hill. "Can we go up there?" Wander's enthusiastic voice was something that Sylvia just couldn't say 'No' to. So instead, she chuckled. "Are you sure, little buddy? I mean, there's a bunch of other stuff we could do. Like find someone who needs help or something."

That was when Wander but on his puppy dog eyes; pleading Sylvia to take him up to the top of the hill. His eyes were already unbelievably big. And by doing what he was doing now? That just made them look as sad as ever.

Sylvia really didn't want to go. But Wander was her little brother. Sighing, she grabbed his hand, sat him on her back and slowly trudged up the hill. Wander squealed in excitement when Sylvia agreed to this. "YAY! Oh thank you, Syl! This is gonna be fun!" His voice wavered in happiness. Sylvia smiled. "Why do you want to go up here anyway? It's just an empty grassland. Nothing we haven't seen before."

Wander shrugged. "I don't know. I like to explore! You should know that by now, Sylvia! I love exploring almost as much as I _LOVE_ helping people!"

"Yeah...It's not all to shocking..." Sylvia muttered beneath her breath. "Hmm?" Wander asked. Sylvia sighed. "Nothing."

They were finally almost up the hill, halfway to be exact, when Wander saw something that instantly caught his attention. "Look, Syl!" The young orange boy exclaimed as he jumped off of his sisters back and onto the ground; bounding towards the top. "Wander! Be careful! Wait up!" She called after Wander. He acted as if he didn't hear a word and kept up his fast pace. What he didn't know was what lay at the top of the ginormous hill.

Wander skidded to a halt right as he came up to the deep looking canyon. Sylvia wasn't too far behind him. She nearly collided with him as she too came skidding to a fast halt in front of the canyon. They both shared questioning glances before peering over the side. "Whoa..." They said simultaneously. The canyon looked as if you dropped a coin, it would take days before it finally reached the bottom.

Sylvia backed away slowly. "Come on Wander." Was her soft statement. Wander seemed to be frozen to his spot. He couldn't tare his eyes away from the deepness of the trench. The darkness at the bottom was unlike anything the young boy has ever seen in his entire life.

"Wander!" Sylvia shouted loud enough for Wander to hear. Wander must have been leaning over the edge pretty far because the next thing he knew, his hat fell forward. "NO!" Wander exclaimed as he reached too far forward. Though he got his hat, his other arm slipped sending him to his doom as he nearly fell into the canyon. "WANDER!" Sylvia screeched. She bolted towards the canyon and gripped Wander's hand so tight that it felt like his arm was about to fall off. Good thing that it didn't.

The two of them went tumbling back onto the hilltop eventually stopping once reaching the safest part of the hill. Their eyes went wide as their breathing turned shallow. Both hearts raced quickly at the after shock of the situation. Wander's eyes burst with tears as he curled up into a ball in Sylvia's lap. Sylvia couldn't help the tears that found their way onto her face from the pure shock of what had just happened.

She almost lost Wander. Her brother. Her sweet, innocent, little brother...her everything.

Looking down at the shaking orange boy, Sylvia protectively placed her arms around him holding him as tightly as possible. They sat their for some time before Wander fell asleep in his sister's hold. Sylvia then carefully made her way back down the hill as to make sure that nothing bad happened. For now, anyway...

* * *

***Present***

Wander's orange body became less tense as he drifted into a deep sleep. Sylvia could feel her brother's breathing even out after some time before checking to make sure that he was okay only to find that he was fast asleep. Which was a good thing. Sylvia smiled and held him tighter. Sometime's, her brother was just to naive to even consider the consequences of his actions.

But that was okay. As long as they were together, everything would be okay...

* * *

**YAY! First Wander Over Yonder story done! Like I said, I LOVE the show! Also, check out my other Fiction's on my account and check out my jo-beagle account (I only have Wreck-It Ralph stories on that one :P). So thank you for reading and KEEP ON READING X3**


End file.
